Becky
Becky Rockler is Crow’s majordomo and her specialty is delegation. While Crow prefers to take on the responsibilities of kidnapping princesses, blowing things up, and creating giant robots to do his evil bidding, Becky runs the empire’s HR department, handles minion health care, and just about anything else that requires logistics or paperwork. Becky is far more ruthless and cruel than her employer, however she is not an ambitious person nor does she have the power or charisma to take the world herself. Thus she and Crow both need the other in order to keep the empire running and their quest for world domination on track. Main Story After returning with Princess Mayapple, we are introduced to Becky for the first time. It appears that Princess Mayapple’s kidnapping is a very usual occurrence, as the princess has her own suite on board the Sovereign, free run of the ship, and even a usual dish of spelt risotto and a side of soupe au pistou. Once Mayapple leaves for the deck, Becky and Crow share a brief exchange wherein Becky asks what the next step of their plan is, considering this is the first time Mack has not already stopped his evil plans. Crow only discloses that he has a death ray in the works that will require five princesses to power. With one down and four to go, Becky directs her boss toward Princess Apoidea and the kingdom of Insektia. After the kingdom is selected, Becky will give you a brief summary of Insketia before sending you off. If you wait around long enough before starting the level, Becky will ask you to pick up some honey while you are there. Having done some research while Crow was away, Becky confronts him about his latest plan; she summarizes his plans to harness an ancient, powerful magic each monarch possesses to power the aforementioned doomsday device, the Doom Howitzer. She then directs the kidnapping spree to the east and to two warring kingdoms: Winterdown and Sukochi. The player can choose either one to go to first, order does not matter. In both cases, Becky will again give a short commentary before releasing you into the level. Once Princess Ariella of Winterdown has been kidnapped, she and Crow will have a brief conversation about telling everyone the princess had been kidnapped rather than come willingly. Talking with her further will result in a rather depressing metaphor (For Crow anyway, amusing for the audience). Returning after successfully kidnapping Prince Malachite, Becky will only mention that he’s a rather ugly princess before moving on to a more serious topic. With Crow’s globe-trotting, the energy demands on the Sovereign has taken a toll on it and Crow’s minions have been fighting more resistance than they are accustomed to, resulting in more medical expenses. In short, the Lucre reserve would be gone long before Crow even came close to completing his goal. But luckily, there just happens to be royal captives aboard the ship, royal captives with plenty of Lucre. Becky suggests Crow go talk with the royals to solve his financial problem. Crow and Princess Apoidea return from a successful treasure hunt only to have Becky inform her boss of another potential problem; Dr. Cackle is also trying to harness the powers of royalty, but in his own unique way. Rather than kidnap princesses, Cackle is creating his own using raw magical energy. Fortunately, he has only managed to make one, which Crow sees as his opportunity to kidnap his fifth and final princess. Becky then sets a course for Adept Co. Labs, also warning Crow that the company is just as evil as Crow and his empire. A brief conversation about Princess Mayapple’s imprisonment and a quick synopsis of Princess Farrah Day and Adept Co. Labs, and Becky sends Crow on his way. Upon returning to the ship, Becky will declare Farrah Day her least favorite princess and Crow dismisses the princess. If you find the secret in Adept Co. Labs, Becky and Crow will exchange additional dialogue regarding what Crow found. Discovering this secret is also a requirement to gain the good ending. When Crow goes to the wheel, Prince Malachite will stop him and tell his captor about a game show he was scheduled to appear on. Before Crow can completely shoot down the idea, Becky appears and with the help of logistics is able to convince Crow to also appear as a contestant on the game show. Becky herself appears as one of three bachelorettes on Would You Date A Supervillain? And can be chosen to be matched with any contestant, however matching her with Crow will result in an achievement. After the show is said and done with, Becky announces that all dates will have to wait, as Princess Tephra has sent a trainload of soldiers to Crow’s fortress in Bramble Flats in response to her brother’s treasonous declaration. In a separate conversation she also tells Crow that their presence in the online community has greatly improved after their appearance on the game show. After this, there are multiple stages to choose from; order does not matter. Before Dr. Cackle’s Lab, Becky does not have much to say, only that she’s found appropriate by-laws within the Syndicate of Malice to justify Crow and Mayapple’s mission. Talking to her afterword will start another conversation wherein Becky calls her former boss a creep. In Farrah’s Folly, Becky briefs Crow and Farrah Day on Sukochi’s lava core and its use to Tephra. She mentions she has a bad feeling about this mission before Crow and Farrah Day head out. After the level is completed and the player talks with Becky again, she will tell Crow she has been thinking of ways they can use Farrah Day’s monstrous form to their advantage. Becky gives no word before Rattletrack Rails, but afterword she reports that Tephra’s ground forces were successfully diverted and now, with no more obstacles in the way, Crow will finally achieve his goal of ruling the world. And we finally arrive at Bramble Flats, Becky reiterates that Crow will finally take the world, when suddenly the ship falls under siege and Tephra appears via telecommunication. How or when Becky and the others escape the ship is unknown, but in the final level, she and the monarchs are there waiting for Crow with the royals already loaded into the Doom Howitzer. Crow's Ultimatum After the princesses and prince plead with Crow to abandon his quest for world domination, Becky steps up and encourages Crow to go through with his plan; break the status quo and finally let the bad guy win. The Bad Ending If Crow chooses to fire the machine, Mack will show up to stop him, revealing he’s gathered the seven Legendary Orbs of Destiny. Crow and Becky briefly criticize the orbs and their existence before the battle between Mack and Crow begins; Becky is not seen again. The Good Ending Assuming all requirements have been met, the player can choose not to power up the Doom Howitzer. While the monarchs are thrilled to hear this, Becky is infuriated and takes matters into her own hands. After dropping the crystal containing Mayapple on Crow (And potentially wounding him fatally) she reveals that Crow’s empire meets all the requirements to be declared a kingdom and she has filled out all the necessary paperwork to make this happen. And as she has just usurped Crow as the ruler of his empire, that makes her a princess. With the press of a button, the paperwork is filed and Becky gains the ancient power of the monarchs, which she uses to power the machine. Playing as Princess Mayapple, she and Crow do battle with Becky in a 3-stage final boss fight. *In the first phase, Mayapple must punch reaper bots at Becky’s capsule while Becky moves only on an axis to fire lasers at Mayapple. *In the second phase, Becky is able to move from side to side, but Mayapple still needs to punch reaper bots into the capsule to do damage to Becky while dodging her laser. *In the final phase, Becky takes to space to test the Doom Howitzer’s capabilities, aiming to destroy Mayapple’s kingdom. With the help of the other royals, Mayapple and Crow are able to chase her into space and begin the final showdown. This stage is more difficult, as Reaper bots come in swarms rather than stay in a straight line, Becky moves around with the entire head of the Doom Howitzer, and she fires several different laser patterns the player must dodge. If the player drains Becky’s life, Mayapple will toss Crow into the Doom Howitzer, triggering an explosion. After the credits, we cut to a hillside where both Becky and Crow sit; miraculously, they've survived the explosion. Becky apologizes for her actions and laments how the plan fell apart. Crow offers words of comfort and docks her pay. The scene ends with Crow promising they will come back with an even better plan that even friendship would not ruin. Other Appearances *Becky also appears with a different look in the graphic novel's promotional music video, "Bad Guy's Gonna Win" and even a singing line herself. *Becky is confirmed to appear in the graphic novel continuation "Villain For Hire". *On Josh Hano's Patreon page Becky stars in her own slice-of-life comic titled "Death By Paperwork". Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crow's Empire Category:Adept Co. Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Final boss Category:Villains